Various connectors are known, which are used for signal transmission at high signal transmission rates, and which should ensure a particularly high signal transmission quality. Usually, first and second connector parts are used, one of which is mounted for instance on a carrier card and the other one is mounted on the component to be connected, for instance on the electrooptical transceiver. When inserting the plug-in card into its mount, the two connector parts are also inserted in each other.
The object of the invention consists in creating a connector which provides for a high signal transmission quality with a high signal transmission rate and little effort. The object of the invention in particular consists in creating a connector in which a plug-in card to be connected can directly be inserted in the connector without a connector part having to be mounted at the plug-in card.